


Monsters and Trainwrecks

by dragonworks



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonworks/pseuds/dragonworks
Summary: Zuko had never stopped loving his little sister even after everything she had done. He just wanted her to get better. He just wanted to have his little sister back.The Gaang just want Zuko's heart to stop breaking.
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Monsters and Trainwrecks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/725778) by Cavetown. 



_Get a load of this monster ___

____

____

Blue fire roared around them. One threw his hands across his face, turning his body to protect his left side. 

_She doesn't know how to communicate ___

____

____

She laughed, short and broken. "What are you going to do to me, Zuzu? You going to shoot lightning at me? Abandon me? Kill me?"

The broken laugh turned into a sob. She reached for his hand. 

_Her mind is in a different place ___

____

____

He watched as her eyes fogged, as she lay there silent. Not dead, but lost in her madness, the haunting laugh changing from broken to maniacal.

_Will everybody please give her a little bit of space ___

____

____

"Back up, back up. It's fine I can handle her," he said to his team, running towards them. They thought she would kill him. He knew better.

_Get a load of this trainwreck ___

____

____

"I said BACK OFF!" he yelled as they got closer, his little sister held in his arms. They stopped startled, both at his yelling and at the broken look on his face.

_His hair's a mess ___

____

____

His hair fell into his eyes as he turned back to look at her. "Azula. Azula. Azula. Zula. Zula." He said her name like a prayer, holding her close as she stayed trapped in her mind, the others behind him planning and talking.

_And he doesn't know who he is yet ___

____

____

He brushed her hair out of her face. "I would never do what our father did to you. Never lightning. Never abandon you. Never kill you. Just come back to me, Azula. I just want my little sister back. I don't care about being fire lord or anything. I just want my little sister back."

_But little do we know the stars welcome him with open... ___

____

____

His words came out desperate and pleading. And he wondered if he even deserved anything if he couldn't save his little sister. If he couldn't even protect her. 

If he couldn't protect his family.

"Come back, Zula. I'll never leave you. Come back to me."

But she stayed trapped in her mind, and he stayed on the ground, rocking her back and forth, chanting, "Come back to me, Zula. Come back to me. Come back to me."

_But little do we know... ___

____

____

So they watched him, as he grieved his sister and everything they had lost together. Until someone had to stop it because the sun was coming up, and no one was coming to save them. No one was coming to comfort him. Because they were his family.

"Zuko," she put his hand on his shoulder. "Zuko. You have to let her go. We can help her but you need to let her go. Your people need you. We need you. And once Azula wakes up, she'll need you, too."

He looked at her, and Katara's heart broke for her best friend who had lost everything. This boy who had lost everything, and still tried to give and give and give, even when he had nothing left.

So she eased Azula out of his arms, the only person he would ever let take Azula.

_But little do we know... ___

____

____

And Sokka took Azula's place in his arms, where Zuko collapsed into his boyfriend's arms, tears silently squeezing out of his eyes. And Zuko let himself feel all the pain and panic before he took a breath and pushed it all back down. 

He let himself stay in Sokka's arms for just a minute longer before he pulled himself away. Before he wiped away the tears with his sleeve and fixed his hair. Before he stood to straighten his robes. Before he started out of the courtyard, to a meeting he knew was soon.

And Katara healed, her heart breaking for her best friend who wouldn't stop loving with his whole heart.

And Aang watched as Zuko went, his heart breaking for his friend who would not stop fighting. 

And Toph followed Zuko, her heart breaking for her pseudo older brother who had so much love to give.

And Sokka watched as he went, his heart breaking for his love who would not stop fighting. 

_But little do we know the stars welcome him with open arms. ___

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random idea that I had after listening to Home by Cavetown one too many times. I might do something more with this in the future. And I would like to say that I have no idea what I'm doing, I just love me some Zuko angst, and the Gaang's heart breaking for him.
> 
> Again, I might do more with this at a later date, and I'll probably edit it since I'm just posting this on a whim. Hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
